


I Feel Like I'm Breaking Some Sort Of Code

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Background Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagayette: @tomjemmings alex might be a lil bit slutty but u like it and want in on the action</p><p>Jdotlaw: W H A T</p><p>Angelsky: that is hate sex I could watch</p><p>Gwar: what did I just say</p><p>Colderthancold: Why am I even here</p><p>Tomjemmings: bc u get pissy when you’re not included</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Like I'm Breaking Some Sort Of Code

**Author's Note:**

> yooooooooo (almost) the whole gang is here
> 
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = Angelsky  
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> George Washington = George Warner = GWar  
> Thomas Jeffersom = Thomas Jemmings = TomJemmings  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold

**Angelsky has started chat**

**Angelsky has renamed chat Eliza doesn’t need this**

**Angelsky has added Jdotlaw, tailorsoldierspy, and lagayette to Eliza doesn’t need this**

**Angelsky:** S H I T S O N

 **Angelsky:** OUR THIRD ROOMMATE WAS MARIA REYNOLDS

 **Jdotlaw:** oh my f u c k i n g god

 **Tailorsoldierpsy:** how in the hell

 **Lagayette:** why does this keep happening

 **Angelsky:** Lizzie doesn’t know, or at least if she does she hasn’t said anything

 **Angelsky:** and she would say something

 **Lagayette:** should we inform the others?

 **Angelsky:** burr, gwash, and the demreps?

 **Jdotlaw:** why would we do this

 **Angelsky:** bc if we don’t figure out how to tell alex and one of them finds out they’re gonna ruin it

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you do have a point

 **Angelsky:** I’m adding them

 **Lagayette:** wait r u adding gwash too

 **Angelsky:** yep

 **Lagayette:** I

 **Angelsky** **added colderthancold, tomjemmings, mamjer, and Gwar to Eliza doesn’t need this**

 **Tomjemmings:** Angelica, my angel, u called

 **Angelsky:** No, I didn’t, and this isn’t about u lol

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** Harsh

 **Mamjer:** is it about alex

 **Colderthancold:** it’s always about alex why are you even asking that question

 **Jdotlaw:** Burr, I would recommend only speaking when spoken to

 **Colderthancold:** fine

 **Tomjemmings:** ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooohhhhhh

 **Angelsky:** straight to the point

 **Angelsky:** maria Reynolds is lizzie’s and mine roommate

 **Mamjer:** lizzie being eliza?

 **Angelsky:** yeah

 **Gwar:** Hello, why am I here?

 **Lagayette:** Sir, we have an emergency!

 **Gwar:** What’s going on? Is Alex okay?

 **Tomjemmings:** y is he the first thing u ask about

 **Gwar:** excuse me son, but who are you?

 **Mamjer:** Oh, right, of course. Your excellency, I was James Madison, and Tom was Thomas Jefferson

 **Tailorsoldiderspy:** I think you’ve met seen the rest of us

 **Gwar:** Oh my, why is everyone here at the same time?

 **Angelsky:** We don’t really care, tbh

 **Jdotlaw:** I’m just accepting it

 **Lagayette:** Same

 **Angelsky:** Anyways, we need to figure out a plan

 **Gwar:** For?

 **Colderthancold:** Maria Reynolds is Eliza’s and Angelica’s roommate, and Eliza and Alex don’t know

 **Gwar:** 1\. Burr, don’t speak to me

 **Gwar:** 2\. What do I have to do with this

 **Gwar:** 3\. Shit

 **Tomjemmings:** BURN

 **Lagayette:** more like BURRN

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** omg

 **Jdotlaw:** So are we going to figure out a plan for this situation

 **Mamjer:** That is probably the intention, yes

 **Angelsky:** Okay, so like, I don’t think Maria understands the significance of it

 **Gwar:** What do you mean?

 **Angelsky:** she doesn’t entirely remember

 **Angelsky:** at first it was just normal roommate conversation, and then alex came up and we started talking about our past lives or whatever and then her and I started complaining about our shitty revolutionary sexscapades

 **Tomjemmings:** excuSE ME

 **Jdotlaw:** wat

 **Angelsky:** And she was all like “yeah my husband was shitty bc u kno men but I think I had an affair bc I remember some bomb ass nights and also my husband was a fuckign scam artist and made me seduce some people idk remember tho also I lived in New York during the late 1700s”

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** when did u get suspicious

 **Angelsky:** fairly early on, of at least the possibility, bc like everyone else is here so why not her

 **Angelsky:** and I mean, not very many men were talented in bed if u kno what I mean

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why do you keep saying that

 **Angelsky:** r u telling me that knowing what u kno now and looking back on your memories things went well for all the ladies

 **Tomjemmings:** I

 **Tomjemmings:** hate u so much

 **Angelsky:** no u don’t

 **Angelsky:** anyways, so when eliza went off the phone to talk to alex I was like “hey, were u named maria Reynolds” and she said yes so here we now are

 **Jdotlaw:** what are you going to do

 **Angelsky:** I don’t know

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** r we gonna shun alex, shun her, keep them separated, like what’s the plan?

 **Mamjer:** I now understand why you have brought us all here

 **Gwar:** I still don’t get why I personally am here

 **Angelsky:** you get to referee any arguments that break out and also be a voice of reason

 **Gwar:** I feel like I’m breaking some sort of code by being in a group chat with my future students

 **Lagayette:** Probably

 **Jdotlaw:** okay so like I know this is terrible but it needs to be said

 **Jdotlaw:** if alex sees maria he’s gonna be embarrassed, feel bad, and he’s gonna wanna have sex with her

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why do those three things go together

 **Angelsky:** bc he’s gonna be embarrassed at everyone knowing, he’s gonna feel bad bc everyone knows he done fucked up and he ruined her life, and she just brings up bad memories in general I’m sure, and he’s gonna wanna have sex with her bc he’s alex and he’d probs fuck anything that stared at him long enough

**Mamjer: @tomjemmings**

**Gwar:** STOP, ON WITH THE PLAN

 **Jdotlaw:** so if we want to avoid that we need to keep them separated, but also eliza should be aware

 **Angelsky:** I’m gonna tell her privately, and I’m probably gonna have a talk with maria too

 **Angelsky: @colderthancold** u were her lawyer, u could help with this a little bit

 **Colderthancold:** I don’t remember everything, but my flashbacks are easily triggered so I’ll probably be able to be of more assistance in the near future

 **Tomjemmings:** Alrighty then

 **Jdotlaw: @angelsky** what does maria look like

 **Angelsky:** why

 **Jdotlaw:** bc alex is going to end up finding out about her at some point, and he’s probably gonna end up fucking her at least once, and idk, maybe I can talk eliza into a foursome so he won’t be cheating

 **Mamjer:** why r u thinking about it like that

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** bc alex is poly af

 **Tomjemmings:** I think it’s because he is a slut

 **Gwar:** NO

 **Gwar:** I don’t want to hear about any of your sex lives

 **Lagayette:** not even mine

 **Gwar:** …

 **Angelsky:** omg

 **Mamjer:** omg

 **Tomjemmings:** wait u mean to tell me

 **Lagayette: @tomjemmings** alex might be a lil bit slutty but u like it and want in on the action

 **Jdotlaw:** W H A T

 **Angelsky:** that is hate sex I could watch

 **Gwar:** what did I just say

 **Colderthancold:** Why am I even here

 **Tomjemmings:** bc u get pissy when you’re not included

 **Colderthancold:** That is not true at all

 **Mamjer:** u literally shot a man bc he helped in keeping you out of the club called the presidency

 **Jdotwar:** wtf

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** does everyone hate burr

 **Lagayette:** at least a little bit

 **Jdotwar:** How about Angel tells Lizzie privately about Maria, and the three of them can calmly discuss it like adults. No one tells Alex. The rest of us don’t say anything, and deal with the fallout when he finally does see or meet her. And Eliza and I will deal with the consequences of that personally

 **Mamjer:** That will work

 **Tomjemmings:** is my only job here to not talk to Hamilton

 **Lagayette:** that’ll actually be rly hard for u bc u like pissing him off

 **Gwar:** I feel like the biggest issue with this endeavor will actually be Thomas not saying something to rile Alexander

 **Lagayette:** See **@tomjemmings**

 **Lagayette:** thx for having my back babe **@gwar**

 **Gwar:** ;)

**Gwar has left the chat**

**Colderthancold:** what the hell did I just witness


End file.
